Can't Get Over
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Troy Bolton was the most popular guy in school and Gabriella Montez had sworn she'd never date anyone like him. Well that plan hadn't worked out so well...One Shot.


**Hello wonderful people :) Have a new oneshot out - it was a stroke of inspiration after my media played a song I hadn't heard in forever! I hope you like it, I do - I think! lol Btw the song is September - Can't Get Over. Just in case you want to listen while you read :) **

* * *

**Can't Get Over**

Gabriella Montez had always vowed never to date a jock or a guy who was in anyway remotely popular at school. Guy's like that were no good, they always had swarms of girls hanging around them every day and they thought this was acceptable even if they had a girlfriend. They were generally arrogant and so self assured that it made her sick and she didn't want to end some play toy for them or arm candy. No siree. She was better than that and she would find a decent loving boyfriend who liked her for her. Yes, that sounded good.

Well life never quite turns out the way you expect it, does it? Gabriella Montez was learning that the hard way as she sat at home wallowing in self pity after dumping her boyfriend's sorry ass for the second time in a month. Gabriella had started dating Troy Bolton just over three months ago after he had flirted with her and pursued her for the best part of a month. He was the basketball captain in school – the big guy on campus and the one guy every girl in school wanted whether they verbalised it or not. She'd never planned on relenting to his incessant pestering but quite honestly she was fed up of him following her around like some sort of lost puppy and she figured that one date couldn't hurt. One date and she would explain to him in as clear a way as possible that they just weren't meant to be together – they were from two different worlds and saw things very differently, they were wrong for one another. It could never work out. Once again that sounded like a good plan and she would stick to it.

Gabriella sighed from her position on the large sofa as she thought about how she'd succumb to his charms and completely disregarded her plan to end it before it started. Troy had been so sweet to her on their first date, he'd took her to see a movie – her choice of course – and then they'd gone for something to eat in his favourite diner. It had been a perfect night, he'd listened to her attentively when she talked and nodded and murmured agreements to things when appropriate and he'd even paid for everything despite her protests. At the end of the night he'd kissed her on the cheek lightly before wishing her a goodnight and retreating to his car. She'd fell for him almost instantly and she hadn't seen it coming. He'd been so perfect and she couldn't help but hope that he was her perfect guy and had therefore accepted his invitation for a second date and then his further invitation to be his girlfriend.

"Stupid Troy" Gabriella mumbled as she watched the movie currently playing on her TV. She hated feeling like this but she just couldn't help it. She'd tried to be strong and forget about him but well let's just say that was another plan that wasn't turning out so well.

She kept thinking about him and how they'd split up, again. The first time they'd split had been to their constant arguing about everything and anything – they seemed to clash so much and she'd told him she knew they weren't meant to be together. Somehow he had convinced her it was just the way they were and there was nothing wrong with and she had taken him back. The second time had been due to Troy's lack of decency and respect. He seemed to insist on flirting with every girl that approached him and then he brushed it off and told Gabriella she was just imagining things and he was just talking to the girl. His lack of respect and lies had fuelled Gabriella's growing anger and impatience with him and she had finally dumped him, refusing to be treated like an idiot.

Hearing the doorbell Gabriella groaned and dragged her slim frame of the sofa and trudged to the front door were the shrill noise was coming from.

"Heya Gabs, we just heard about you and Troy and we decided we're taking you out tonight" The voice came from a tall blonde who was standing next to an averaged height African American girl.

Gabriella frowned and crossed her arms sullenly "I don't want to go out, I just want to stay in and wallow in self pity and stupidity"

"Well hard luck, you're coming out with us to the club tonight, you have to get over the douche bag and this is the perfect way to start that process" The dark skinned girl, Taylor, spoke up assertively, her face showing the seriousness of her statement.

"But..."

Sharpay, the blonde, shook her head as she pushed her way past her best friend and into the house. "No ifs or buts Gabs, you're coming and we need to get your ass ready. That guy is going to be sorry he messed with you...again"

Gabriella sighed deeply before conceding; knowing that when her friends had an idea in there minds it was hard to stop them from putting it into action. Besides she really didn't have the energy to argue with them right now and it might be good to get out and at least make an effort to get over Troy. Yes, tonight would be the night she would start getting over him.

The club was full by time the three girls arrived and the loud music bounced off the walls and entered the girls ears as they pushed their way through the crowd and over to a booth in the far corner of the room. The atmosphere was light and happy and Gabriella smiled for the first time that night at the thought of dancing the night away. "You know maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, you can't beat the feel of dancing your cares away"

The other girls looked at each and smiled, knowing they knew their best friend better than anyone. Dancing was a passion of hers whether it was professional dancing or dancing in a club for fun.

"I told you it would be fun Gabs!" Sharpay laughed as nodded her head to the music.

"Yeah, it should be a good night. How about we hit the dance floor?" Taylor asked enthusiastically as she made her way out of the booth they were occupying.

Gabriella nodded and smiled "Absolutely. You know me, I won't refuse dancing"

The girl's all laughed before making their way to the dance floor and dancing together to the beat of the 'Black Eyed Peas – I Gotta Feeling'. They swayed their hips and raised their arms above them as they lost themselves in the music.

Troy Bolton grinned as he walked into the heaving club; there was nothing he loved more than hitting the club of a weekend and having a few drinks with the guys. He also relished in the attention he received from the girls in the club; blondes, brunettes, red heads – they all admired his handsome looks, his devilish grin and his Bolton charm. Anyone would agree that it wasn't hard to see why the girl's would be attracted to him; he was tall and muscular with blond hair and bright blue eyes and he was tanned too. All in all he was an extremely attractive guy and if he turned his charm on you it would send you into a frenzy.

A bushy haired guy who was accompanying his friend that night swept the room with his dark eyes and they landed on a group of girls who were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. They looked hot and they could dance better than any girl he'd known but something about them seemed too familiar. Then it hit him and he frowned, his plan of a good night out could turn disastrous. "Hey Zeke, look over there man, the middle of the dance floor..."

Zeke, a tall African American boy looked at his friend confused before looking in the direction his friend had motioned too. His eyes went wide and he turned his attention back to Chad, the bushy haired friend "Man, we would just have to turn up in the same place as them. We can't tell Troy or he'll be over there trying to win Gabriella back and while I'm Troy's best friend and all, Gabriella is a sweet girl and shouldn't be treated like crap"

Chad nodded "I agree dude. Gabriella has already dumped his ass twice and she doesn't deserve to be treated like those girls who hang around Troy all the time. Therefore we'll just not tell him"

"Tell me what?" Troy queried as he watched his two best friends deep in conversation.

Zeke cursed Troy for being so sneaky "Uh, nothing man. Nothing at all"

Troy raised his eyebrows and threw a 'do you think I'm stupid' glance at his best friends "What the hell is going on that you're not telling me about?"

Chad sighed and knew he would have to tell him sooner or later "It's Gabriella; she's here with Sharpay and Taylor..."

Troy's head snapped to the dance floor and his eyes frantically searched for his ex-girlfriend. Upon seeing her figure dancing close to a guy who was clearly flirting with her, he handed his drink to his friend before pushing his way through the crowd to her. As he stood behind her he cleared his throat loudly "Gabriella..."

Gabriella's body froze as she heard the voice behind her and as she went to throw her friends a 'save me' glance she realised they had disappeared to the bar and she was left with him. "Are you following me now, Troy?" She asked bitterly as she spun on her heels to meet his dark gaze.

"You should be so lucky. You're already over me I see? Dancing with complete strangers isn't a good thing you know. Anything could happen to you" His voice was laced with jealousy.

"Oh please Troy, don't put the caring act on because it's obvious you don't care all that much you're just jealous"

His eyes darkened as he glared at her "I have a right to be jealous, you broke up with me remember not the other way around. Besides you acting like a whore is going to give me a bad reputation because I dated you"

Gabriella's anger flared as she looked at his mocking look "Fuck off Bolton. I dumped your ass and that's that. You treated me like shit and now you're acting possessive – well I have news for you – it's my life and I'll dance with whom I want"

Troy growled before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the exit of the club. He couldn't stand thinking of her dancing with other guys never mind the fact it was so soon after their break up.

"Troy let me go; you're acting like a jealous maniac"

His grip was too strong for her to wheedle out of and she surrendered to just following him to save her arm from hurting as she tried to break free. They stopped when they were outside and around the side of the club.

"Troy what the hell are we doing out here? You're not going to murder me or something are you?" Gabriella was only half joking as she looked at the fiery look in his eyes which had turned almost navy blue.

"No, I might be an ass Gabriella but I'm not evil. Look I can't stand the thought of you with some other guy, it makes me jealous and I'll admit it"

Gabriella knew Troy and she knew how his type worked. He was saying things she wanted to hear; things that would make her think he was someone different, that he was changing. "Troy we've been over this. I dumped you because you didn't treat me right and because we clash too much and that's final"

Troy sighed and ran his hand through is her, getting her back was going to be harder than he'd thought. "Gabriella, I'm sorry okay? I know I say that a lot but I do mean it. I know I'm an ass sometimes but I do like you, a lot. Please, let's not be stupid, we both know we have chemistry, just give me another chance?"

Gabriella locked her eyes with his and knew she was doomed – when you looked into those beautiful crystal blue eyes there was no going back. She couldn't resist those eyes the first time, or the second time and once again she could feel herself giving in to his demands.

"Troy I can't keep doing this, it's too damn hard to get over you and I refuse to be just arm candy to you"

Troy moved a piece of stray her from her face "Baby, I know that now. I'm sorry and it won't happen again..."

Gabriella sighed "Fine"

Troy smiled his famous smile and kissed her deeply and her hands found her way around his neck as he pulled her closer. The kiss left her reeling as they separated and she found herself dazed as they made their way back inside. Once again she had given in and she only hoped this time she wouldn't live to regret it.

Since that night, Gabriella and Troy had resumed their relationship much to the worry and dismay of their friends. Troy had been sweet and attentive and barely left Gabriella's side and Gabriella thought about how it was like the beginning of their relationship again and it was nice.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to find a message from Troy "Hey baby how was class?"

Gabriella grinned before texting back "It was good but a little boring"

"Mine too. I wanted you to be there so I could stare at you the whole way through" Was the message she received back and she grinned even more as she texted back.

"That's sweet :) See you soon xxx"

Her pocked vibrated again "See you soon gorgeous xxx"

Gabriella laughed at his cuteness before heading toward her next class but as she turned the corner she found herself thinking how she knew it all had to be too good to be true. There ahead of her was her boyfriend and a group of girls and if she was reading him right then he was flirting with them.

"Bolton, I fucking knew you'd do this to me again. I was stupid enough to believe you again and yet here you are with your little whores"

Troy looked up with a 'deer caught in headlights' look written on his face "Baby..."

"Save it Troy"

Troy had no time to respond as Gabriella turned her back and walked away. The Latina headed home and slammed her front door behind her in anger and irritation. Troy fucking Bolton was the cause of all her problems these days and she could just punch him so much. Her phone was blowing up again as it had been since she walked away from him back in the hallway at school; he was persistent she'd give him that. She answered the call this time, determined to tell him she was through with him for good.

"Troy, stop calling my phone every damn minute, we're over. I'm sick of you saying you're going to change and then you don't"

"Gabriella, just listen to me..."

Gabriella sighed "No Troy. We're over, done, through, capiche? See you around Troy"

She'd done it, she had ended it and she meant it this time. There was no way she could trust him anymore and even if she had read the situation wrong back at school, he was still surrounded by a bunch of girls and was making no effort to get rid of them. That said a lot to Gabriella and she'd had enough of his jerk ways, she should never have got involved in the first place.

Getting over Troy was easier said than done and two weeks later Gabriella found herself cursing Troy for his good looks and charm. It just made it that much harder for her to get over him and of course it didn't help that Troy was always in close proximity to her, watching her or trying to talk to her. She was trying to be strong; she couldn't take him back again.

"Hey Ella, I see Troy's still hanging around" Sharpay stated as she approached her best friend at their lunch table.

Gabriella glared "I don't want to hear his name again..."

"Whoa okay girl, we're sorry but you have to talk to him because him hanging around so much is kind of creepy and all" Taylor concluded as she took a mouthful of her salad.

"Over my dead body" The statement was simple yet effective as the conversation was changed to something a little lighter.

Gabriella was sitting in her room later that day, sifting through a pile of photographs she had forgotten to put into photo albums. She'd decided she may as well get it done now while she had nothing else to do and there was no one home. As she came to a recent photograph she smiled sadly; it was of her and Troy at the park. They'd gone there after the mall and hung out and ate ice cream; laughing and joking the whole day. It was days like that she relished and she missed them. Her heart still ached for him no matter what she did to move on and she thought how it wasn't fair that fate was screwing her over. Why did she and Troy have to be so different? Why did he have to be a natural flirt and tease? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't just girls hanging around Troy that came between them, they were always arguing or disagreeing with one another too. They were different it was as simple as that but still she couldn't help but want him more.

The shrill ringing of her phone brought her out the daydream and she rolled her eyes when she read the caller I.D. Troy was back to blowing up her phone again and she knew she was going to regret answering it as soon as she spoke. "Hello Troy"

"Hey Gabriella, I wanted to talk to you, can I come over?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Troy..."

Troy sighed "Please Gabs and besides I'm just down the road..."

Gabriella was cornered and he knew it "Fine. We can talk"

Before long the doorbell rang and Gabriella hesitated before pulling the large door open; she was trying to be strong. "Come in Troy"

Troy stood in front of her in the living room and looked at her posture; she was standing straight and although her head was facing him, her eyes were looking past him.

"Gabby, I want another chance. I know you've already given me plenty of those but this time I'll change. I promise you I'll change"

Gabriella shook her head "Troy, no. We can't keep doing this. You always tell me you'll change and you shouldn't make promises you can't keep"

Troy took her small hand into his larger one "I mean it this time, if you looked at me you'd see I'm serious"

"No Troy. I won't look at you because you know if I look at those eyes I'll just cave in and that's not fair Troy. You're a player Troy; you have girl's hanging around you all the time and you flirt with them..."

"I wasn't flirting with those girls!" Troy exclaimed as he interrupted the brunette. "I wish you'd believe me Gabby. They were hanging around me and I was trying to get them to leave me alone but it's hard when there's so many of them"

Gabriella looked down, she could hear the seriousness in his voice and she was ashamed she'd jumped to conclusions but it didn't change anything. "That doesn't matter Troy, we're still too different to ever work. I'll always be worried you're flirting or running off with another girl and you'll always be jealous of guys that come anywhere near me. On top of that we'll keep arguing because we see things differently"

"Fine, have it your way Gabriella. Make us both miserable" His voice was raised and indignant.

Gabriella had raised her head at his tone and brown connected with blue unwillingly and by some invisible force they were locked together. His eyes mesmerised her every time, they were like the sea, so pure and blue. She knew she shouldn't listen to him; this was his way of getting her to back down and give in but his eyes were boring into hers as if reading here entire soul and it shook her to her core.

"Troy...I...um"

"Please Gabriella...one last chance" His voice was silky smooth and sweet as he stepped closer to his ex girlfriend.

He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her face as he spoke and the touch of his warm hands on her cool skin sent a shiver down her spine. Before she knew it their lips were moving as one and she was being pushed up against the hard wall of the room.

"T-troy, stop"

Troy growled at her before whispering in her ear "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, tell me you're over me"

He was daring her and she knew she'd lost the fight; she could never look into his eyes and tell him it was over because she had never gotten over him and she never could. Something about him drew her closer to him every time and the harder she tried to escape his arms the more she ended up back there once again.

Gabriella Montez could never get over Troy Bolton.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Like it? It was something different for me. Please please REVIEW :) It means the world! I own storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners.**


End file.
